Paper Mario: Lost in Time
Paper Mario: Lost in Time, or in Japan, Paper Mario 5, or in Korea, Paper Mario's Time Machine, is the fifth installment in the Paper Mario Series, and will be for Wii U. No release date has been comfirmed yet. It will mark the return of partners and the old style of battling, which hasn't been in a Paper Mario game since 2004's Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Gameplay The game is played like the first two games, and will take place in different time periods, and different partners will be from different times. It will also use features from the Wii U Gamepad to effect gameplay. Plot Mario is enjoying his day off in his home, until Bowser bursts into the window with Peach in his Time Machine. He makes a barrier, and the only thing that can get through the barrier into Bowser's Castle, is the Seven Time Pieces from different periods of time. Mario rushes to Toad Town where he finds E. Gadd, and uses his time machine to travel through time. E. Gadd gives Mario a Time Map which show the Time Pieces. He jumps into the time machine and the adventure unfolds... Prolouge: The Battle of Toad Town Mario arrives in 1654, in the Mushroom Kingdom War with the Koopa I. All of the toads are running and screaming, as Koopa I bombs Toad Town. He laughs and bombs away. A young goomba general from the Mushroom Army arrives and warns Mario of danger. He tells him to follow him. Mario should follow him to a small, underground base. This goomba's name is General Goom. He tells the army to attack Koopa I. Two koopas rush down to invade the base, but Mario attacks. This becomes the tutorial. General Goom hands Mario the hammer. He teaches him how to fight. He then sees Mario's true strength, and says he has offically been drafted to his army. the party His ability is to tell Mario about where he is. The duo take off to invade Koopa Fort, now Bowser's Castle. As soon as they start, Koopa I arrives to attack the base. Instead, he sees Mario and gets very angry. The first boss battle has started. Koopa I has HP: 20/ POW: 3/ DEF: 1. After he is defeated he flees to Koopa Fort. The duo start to travel again. General Goom says Koopa I is using a Time Piece to attack. That gets Mario's attention, and they travel again. After a while, they reach the Fort gates. Inside, is Koopa I, not noticing Mario, telling his wife, Linay, about how he plans to destroy Mario. Mario and General Goom head up the stairs. The door is locked. If you ask General Goom for help, he says: "I found this key back outside the gates,'' He hands you the key. This is meant to get you to use General Goom for help more. Inside, is Luigi! He says he found a wormhole in the back of his house, and when he went inside of it, he ended up here, in the 17th century, and he couldn't return. General Goom doesn't trust him. MORE COMING SOON Category:Games Category:Mario (series)